Ben 10: Dimensional Crisis
Ben 10: Dimensional Crisis (working title) is movie made by UEE and ODT. Plot NOTE: This is still being written The movie begins in a unknown dimension. Shadow: I hate Paradox! Ruining my dimensional take-over schemes! (Shadow): But soon...all that will change. The shadow laughs evily then stops. (Shadow): I will destroy every being in existence starting with...Ben Tennyson! The shadow reveals to be....Eon! In Ben 23's dimension.. Ben 23 is Copy-Copy, yelling advertisements. (Copy-Copy): GYROS! COME GET GYROS! A large crowd of people come and get gyros. Copy-Copy reverts. (Ben 23): Boy, that is a large crowd. He then gets a call from Tetrax. (Tetrax, on his Blueandgoldtooth): We need you at base. NOW. He catches a cab there, because his Omnitrix is recharging, and when he gets there, Eon is blasting things (Eon): WHERE IS BEN TENNYSON?!? (Ben 23): I'm right here! WHO ARE YOU?! (Eon): Eon, master of Timelines, bane of Ben Tennyson! he turns into Vomit-Man. (Vomit-Man): Come get me! (Eon): Oh my, wrong Ben! He teleports away Vomit-Man reverts. (Ben 23): Tetrax, get Azmuth. I need to talk to Ben 10, NOW! (Tetrax): Ok... He walks off. He then comes back with Azmuth. (Azmuth): What is it? (Ben 23): Open Cross-Timelne Facetime. I need to talk to Ben 10 IMMEDIATLEY! It goes to Ben 10,000 playng Alien Catch with Ken. (Ben 10,000, throwing ball): Catch! It goes out of reach for Ken, but he transforms (Wildvine): WILDVINE! He catches the ball and throws it, then turns into Ditto. (Ditto): Alright now, it's my tu- Before he can throw it, Paradox appears. (Ben 10,000): Paradox? i haven't seen you in years. Paradox looks shocked (Paradox): What? But I visited you yester- Oh, yes, that was your five-years ago. (Ben 10,000): Seems about right. (paradox): Anyway, Eon is doing another ne of his "Take over the Multiverse schemes" (Ben 10,000): Has anyone ever thought of trapping him in Petrosapien Crystals? they don't age. (Paradox): He could teleport out of them. (Ben 10,000): Maybe we should stop him at the source and go back in time to Chronia and destroy him as a baby. (paradox): Too risky, with other Chronians (Ben 10,000): Well, I guess it's the end of the world. (Paradox): Not excatly. (Ben 10,000): I'm listening (Paradox): It would be quite risky but we can go back in time and get your past self to help. (Ben 10,000): But wouldn't tha- (Paradox): Indeed, it would. But we have no other option. (Ben 10,000): It would cause Armageddon. (Paradox): Better than a universe takn over by Eon, isn't it? (Ben 10,000): I guess. (Paradox): Well then, let's go. (Ken): Can I come too? (Ben 10,000): NO. (paradox): I don't see why not.. (ben 10,000): Find, your on backup. (Ken): Ok. He walks off, but then turns into Nanomech then shrinks down, and goes on Paradoxes sleeve when they teleport The scene switches to the normal timeline in Undertown. Psyphon and his gang are shown coming out of Pakmar's store. (Psyphon): Hurry up, befo- The Proto-TRUK appears next to them and Ben and Rook step out. (Ben): Before I show up and kick your butts? (Psyphon): CRUD! They start to run off. (Ben): Oh no, you don't. He runs, smacking the Omnitrix transforming into XLR8. (XLR8): XLR8! He runs to Psyphon and creates a tornado around him and his crew, then they fly into the river and possibly drown. He ran back to the Proto-TRUK and reverted. Rook is sleeping inside. (Ben): ROOK! WAKE UP! (Rook, waking up): What, no, I've been up for hours *Yawns* So, what is up, other than the sky? (Ben): Right now, the human world. Because we're in Undertown. (Rook): Right. Just then, the Omnitrix beeps several times. (Ben): What the? (Omnitrix): Incoming Cross-Timeline Facetime. (Ben): Screw it. accept. It could be Ben 10,000 (Ben 23, on facetime): Wrong-O! (ben): YOU? (Ben 23): Yeah, me. Listen, some dude named Eon was attacking my dimension. You know 'im? (Ben): Yeah, this is bad. Really bad. Ask Azmuth to get Ben from Dimension 10,000 in this too. Stat. (Ben 23): Ok, I w- Just then, Paradox and Ben 10,000 appear behind Ben and Rook. (Ben): Never mind. Just get to this dimension. Paradox then snaps his fingers and Ben 23 is teleported there alng with Tetrax, Sevenseven and Azmuth 23. (Ben 23): Well that was convienient (Paradox): Yes, yes indeed it was. (Ben): Professor Paradox, what's the plan? (Paradox): We gather every Ben Tennyson in each dimension. It's quite simple. (Rook): Yes, Professor, that is simple (Ben): Rook, is that.... Sarcasm? (Rook): Actually, yes Ben-Dude, it is. (Ben): Wow...so Professor, where's our first stop? (Paradox): Dimension 54. Such a nice place. It's shame that Gwen and Kevin are evil in that dimension. Suddenly, Ken reverts and falls onto the ground. (Ben 10,000): KENNY?! (Ken): Oh, hey Dad... (Ben): He looks like me! (Ben 23): And a little like me. (Ben 10,000): What are you doing here? I thought I told you that you couldn't come. (Ken): No, you didn't. (Ben 10,000): Pretty sure I did. (Ken): Did you now? Ben 10,000 facepalms. (Azmuth 23): That is trivial. We have bigger problems. (Paradox): Bright as always, Azmuth! (Ben): So...when do we get to kick Eon's butt? (Paradox): After w get Ben from DImesion 54. (Ben 10,000): Evil Couple Dimension? (Paradox): Exactly. Ben 10,000 UA (Let's call him BenK UA) teleports in. (BenK UA): Hey Bens (Bens): Hey other me-er-us-er... WHATEVER! (ben 23): Great- (Ben 10,000): -Minds- (Ben): - THINK ALIKE! They all laugh. (Paradox): Let's get going now, shall we? He snaps his fingers and they disappeared. In Dimension 54, Ben in the form of Constructo is fighting Vilgax. (Vligax): That pathetic Lego Alien won't save you now! (Constrcto): Orly? (Vligax): What? Constructo punches Vilgax when a portal opens. (Constructo): Dafu. (Ben): Yo, other me! (Vilgax): What's this? Another Tennyson? (Ben Bro): Yeah bro! (Ben 23): WHo dafudge are you. (Ben bro): Ben bro, bro! (Ben): Whoa. (Ken): Hey, that rhymes! (Vilgax): ERGH! I'LL KILL YOU! (Ben Bro): Cool story bro. He smacked his Brotrix and transformed. (Bro Arms): Bro Arms! Paradox winces. (Paradox): Even I don't like this version. (Ben): Agreed. (Bro Arms): Yo bro, that hurts my feeling bro. Ben 23 slaps him (Ben 23): *Puts on Sunglasses* Deal with it. (Vilgax): You guys are annoying. I'm out of here. He left. (Constructo): He's getting away! (Paradox): We have bigger problems, Benjamin. (Constructo): WHo are you? (Paradox): I am Professor Paradox. (Ben Bro): Cool stroy br- (Ben): Not the time. Construtco reverted. (Ben 54): Someone tell me what's going on! (Ben 10,000): Sure. (BenK UA): Long stroy short: We need to beat up a time traveler so that we can save the multiverse. (Ben 54):..... What. (Paradox): We'll explain everything later. Next stop! He teleported them to the Unbound Dimension where Ben and Rook are at the milkshake place. (Unbound Ben): Ohai Parado- who's your good lookin' Posse'? (Paradox): They are other versions of you, Benjamin. (Ken): ANd your son in an alternate future! (Unbound Ben): Who's the mom? (Ken): Kai Green! (Unbound Ben): Whoa. She is pretty fine... Rook elbows him (Rook): Yo are dating Ester! (Unbound Ben): Oh yeah...so what seems to be the problem? (Paradox): We don't have time for this! They teleport to Gwen 10's dimesion. (Ben): Where are we? (Bro Ben): Bro, we're in another broension. (Ben): -_- (Paradox): This is a timeline where Gwendolyn got the omnitrix instead (Ben 23): Who's Gwendolyn? (Ben unbound): GWEN GET' THE OMNITRIX! (Paradox): Yes, and she saved the wordl multiple times. Too bad you're a thug. (All Bens): NNNNNNNNNNNNO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Just then, Gwen 10 appeared. (Gwen): Hey professor. (BenK UA): You've met? (Ben 10,000): Nah, she just called him Professor for nothing! (BenK UA): Oh. Everyone facepalms (Ben 10K UA): What? What'd I say? (Gwen): Um...who are these guys? (Paradox): Alternate Bens (Gwen 10): More dweeps? NOOOOOOO!!!!!!! (Ben 23): Deal with it. (Ken): Yeah aunt Gwendolyn! (Gwen 10): I'm sorry what (Ken): Um... (Paradox): Now is not the time for spoilers. We must find Eon. (Ben): Ok fine. Ice Ben appears (Ice Ben): Do you guys wanna see me make a snow day? (Ben): Um...I think we're good. (Ice Ben): But we need to....LET IT GO! LET IT GO! THE CLD NEVER BOTHERED ME ANYWAY! (Ben): Yeah, but it's bothering us, so could yo bring it down a notch. (Mnecraft Ben): Notch? Where? (Ben 54): Who are you? (MC Ben): I'm Ben from Minecraftia. I can turn into mobs. (Rook 10): Good for you. (Ben): Whoa, Rook! When'd you get here? And when did you get an Omnitrix? MC Ben, mad at not gettign attention, transforms. (CreepBen): CreepBen! Who Wantsss to exxxplode? (Others Ben): Um.... Just then, a purple time portal appeared. They are all sucked in (All): AHH!!!!! They landed on one each other. (All): Ow! STOP COPYING ME! ERR!! Eon's soliders appeared. (All): Eon's minions!? IT'S HERO TIME! (Paradox): You guys are a varied bunch. (All): Why, thank you. They all transformed. (Kickin Hawk): Kickin Hawk! (Rath): Rath! (Paradox): Wait... who's who? (Upgrade): Oh yeah. They all revert. (Voice): PARADOX! They all turn and see Eon Dramatic music plays. {Commercial Break} Are you too hot? Are you sweating through your shirt, even indoors? Well, I have a solution to that! Sub's Super Service! One visit is all it takes, and Sub will cool you down! Located at the corner of Zero Drive and Admin Road! Danger. Excitement. And lots and Lots of.... LAUGHS! Join Ben, Rook, Kevin, and Gwen as they fight evil in the all new hit series, Ben 10: Unbound! New episodes whenever we feel like it! {End Commercial Break} (All): EON! (Eon): Well, duh. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko (cameo) *Grandpa Max (cameo) *Ben 23 *Ben 10,000 *Blukic (cameo) *Driba (cameo) *Ben Tennyson *Gwen 10 *Professor Paradox =Villains= *Bubble Helmet *Liam *Fistina *Eon Aliens Used By Ben *XLR8 By Ben 23 *Copy-Copy *Vomit Man By Ben 54 *Constructo *Methaner (2x) By Ben 10,000 By Gwen 10 By Ken *Wildvine *Ditto *Nanomech Category:Movies Category:UEEF09